This invention improves upon the invention disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,607 granted Feb. 12, 1980 for Variable Impedance Device. That patent describes a device in which particles of bronze, or of the constituents of bronze, are mixed with a small amount of silica to form an electrically conductive body. When included in the flowpath of ignition current in an internal combustion engine, a gasoline engine, the device exhibits two beneficial effects. It serves to reduce the generation of radio frequency interferring signals, and it increases the fuel utilization efficiency of the engine.
While the patentees advanced possible explanatory theories, they acknowledged that the theoretical basis for those beneficial results was not known. This invention provides devices with even greater benefits in that they offer radio interference suppression as good as, or better than, the bronze devices at lower cost, and in that they provide an even greater increase in fuel utilization efficiency.